Be That Girl
by cococake
Summary: Can Trunks prove to Pan that she's really the one before it's too late?


_Be That Girl_

Chapter 1- Sensitivity

"**Cause I'm not here to be around**

**And be that girl that you forget about"**

Trunks swallowed nervously and checked his watch. It was ten already? Where did the time go? His parents would be home any minute now. Not to mention his sister- Pan's best friend. He tapped the girl sleeping with her head buried in his chest. "Ty- hey!"

The girl stirred. "What?" She hissed, groggy with sleep.

"My parents are going to be here any minute now-- I think that you might want to go home…?"

She sat up slowly, stretching as she did. "Where's my shirt? Do you remember where I put it?"

Trunks smiled sweetly. "I think," he whispered sexily, "It's behind the TV."

Tyler giggled. "Kay…" She got up and reached behind the television and revealed an American Eagle tee-shirt. "My Trunks has such good memory…" She said, jokingly.

Trunks tapped his head. "You know it!"

Tyler giggled and leaned down to kiss his lips attractively. "Call me, baby?"

Trunks nodded, turned on by his near-perfect recollection of the past few hours. "You bet'cha."

She winked and blew a kiss as she walked through the doorframe. Trunks, right at that same moment, picked up and dialed the familiar number. He repositioned himself and buttoned his shirt.

"'Ello?" A sweet, child-like voice replied to the ringing.

"Hey baby- It's Trunks. How was your night?"

Trunks could almost hear Pan smile. "I missed you, hun…"

Trunks smiled, flattered by his girlfriend's dedication. "I thought about you… how was you game?"

"We won." Pan said, proudly.

"Knew it!" Trunks readjusted the couch as he spoke, then stood back to be sure everything was in place.

Pan blew at the paint on her finger nails. "So… what are you doing tomorrow?"

Trunks put the remotes back onto the upturned end table, shaking his head. "Nothing, I think… you?"

"Well," Pan began, taking a deep breath, "do you, like, wanna come over for the day? Mom and Dad are on some marriage-counseling vacation and what not…"

"Have I ever turned you down?" Trunks said, unusually energetic.

"Well, no… I guess not!" Pan replied, matching his emotions. "So... That's a yes, right?"

"Pan," Trunks said, sighing, "you're such a freshie."

"Thanks Mr. Senior… see you tomorrow?"

"Yep! Rain snow, sleet or hail… uh, I'll be there."

Pan giggled tiredly. "Kay-kay, bye, baby… Love you like the world."

"Love you like a fat kid loves cake… bye, baby… sweet dreams."

"You too."

Trunks hung up the phone just as his parents walked in.

"Trunks!" Bra grumbled, "You BETER not have been in my room!"

Trunks laughed. _'Nope… just the couch…' _he thought. "No, never…"

"Good." She hissed. "'Nightie, Mom, Dad." She smiled sweetly at them while hugging Bulma. "Night Trunks…" She groaned, sticking her tongue out at him as she passed him to go up the stairs.

"Well," Bulma began, "How was HBO… anything good on?"

Trunks shook his head. "I don't really know-- I fell asleep in the commercial before the movie… so… I don't really know…"

"I told you you should have come with us!" Bulma boomed from the bathroom where she removed her lipstick on expensive facial tissue. "They had some GREAT sales! You should have seen the discounts!"

Trunks rolled his eyes. _'I had a much better time with Tyler…' _he thought, extremely turned on.

"Actually," Vegeta said, his voice scratchy and flat, "I did find some nice new shoes…" He opened a bag to reveal a box. He then opened the box to show a pair of what may possibly be the worst looking shoes in the galaxy.

Trunks swallowed hard. "Damn, Dad… I sure wish I would have went with you, those are really great…" He said, sarcastically to make him feel better.

"TOO BAD!" Vegeta snapped. "It's too late! And these are MINE!" He shoved the box under his arm and threw the crumpled bag at Trunks. He winced as his father crawled the stairs suspiciously. He most likely was going through something involving old age and stupidity. Not to mention a bad love life.

Bulma followed Vegeta up the stairs. "Honey, did you ever fix the…" her voice trailed off as she traveled the stairs at a quickened pace.

"What the hell?" Trunks mumbled, thrown off by his family's actions.

Trunks followed slowly up the stairs to his room, where he turned on the computer. An instant message popped onto the screen.

pannydear: hey hun

Fatasskid3: hey- how's my angel?

pannydear: she's good… how r u?

Fatasskid3: great-- but missing you :-

pannydear: AWWWWW:-D … well, I miss you too! What do you want to do tomorrow? Go to c that new spy movie?

Fatasskid3: If you want to… but only if… :-)

pannydear: sure… will you pick me up?

Fatasskid3: duh!

pannydear: Kay- just checking, you kno?

Fatasskid3: Uhh, sure ;)

pannydear: I have to go, gramma's swearing at me… hehe

Fatasskid3: You handle that bitch, okay? Tell her I said hi, too… ;)

pannydear: lol… okay… bye, hun… Love you like the world!

Fatasskid3: Love you like a fat kid loves cake, baby… sleep good… _again_ ;)

panndear: k, love you… :-)

Fatasskid3: right back at'cha

Auto Response From pannydear: Dreamin' of **you**

* * *

So... What do you think? PLEASE review so I know whether or not to continue!

Scale of 1-10 if you want to... 10 is the best 1 is "PLEASE STOP!"


End file.
